


Catch-22: The Man Who Switched Tents

by Sonia34



Category: Catch-22 - Joseph Heller
Genre: Funny, Gen, catch 22 book, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Catch-22-style scene, where Yossarian meets a new transfer and the conversation is most confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch-22: The Man Who Switched Tents

Yossarian stared quietly into the distance, wondering when Wilston would arrive. He had never met Wilston, but Orr had him under the impression that he as bad as the colonel, only worse because he was pilot, not a colonel, and wasn't allowed to yell at people in public.

He had just been transferred over and was to be going on his 47th mission, although it was rumored that he'd tried to get the number knocked down to 35. He had also wanted to switch tents seven times and was always late for everything, which is why no one could stand him anymore and sent him out.

Yossarian didn't understand why anyone would switch tents seven times, and when Wilston finally turned up he told him so.

"Is that what they're saying?" asked Wilston.  
"Is what what they're saying?"  
"That I switched tents seven times."  
"No, they didn't say so. Orr said so, and he didn't hear it from them."  
"From who?"  
"From them."  
"Them who?"  
"The them you asked about."  
"What them did I ask about?"  
"How should I know?"  
"You shouldn't."  
"That's right."  
"But this Orr, he told you I switched tents seven times?"  
"No, he told me that's what he thought."  
"Why did he think so?"  
"Who knows? Is it true?"  
"No."  
"So you didn't switch tents seven times?"  
"No, I switched tents eight times."  
"Well that's much better, then," said Yossarian. "Now it makes more sense."  
"More sense than what?"  
"Than it did before."

Wilston nodded, and asked where the mess hall was, because he'd been told that dinner was in a few minutes and he wanted to be on time.

"Funny you say that. I heard you were always late."  
"That's why I want to be on time."


End file.
